


Girl in Rome

by Hieiko



Series: Italian Chic [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-AtS S5. Spike goes to his girl in Italy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for calove for the holidays. :)

After the last time he'd been in Rome, Spike was more than hesitant to go back there. But he still wanted to see his girl again, even if she might not want him back.

She had been good to him when they last saw each other, but what if things were different now?

Spike finally made it to the front of her door. Boldly he swung it open, and leaned casually against the doorway.

"Happy to see me, love?"

She surprised him with a tight embrace and an enthusiastic kiss on the mouth.

"Si, I have missed you, Spike," Ilona Costa Bianchi said, smiling.


End file.
